


The Marigold Field - Character Profiles

by Babycupquake



Series: The Marigold Field [2]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babycupquake/pseuds/Babycupquake
Summary: A little article on the characters of The Marigold Field!





	The Marigold Field - Character Profiles

**= Main Characters =**

Haruka Hayashi (林 春花, _Hayashi Haruka_ ) - Our main protagonist, she is the savior of the Realms. She is very clever, and thinks on her feet. She has a bit of a sarcasm streak with Haruho, but still loves him all the same.

Haruho Kobayashi (小林 春穂, _Kobayashi Haruho_ ) - Our main protagonist's very loyal childhood best friend, he is also great at solving things. He is the junior track coach at Bramblebook Junior High, and harbors a secret crush on Haruka. He's also the co-writer of this story.  
  
Lily Kang (강 릴리, _Kang Lily_ ) - Haruka's other best friend & cousin on her dad's side. She is also a model and a Kpop idol in South Korea when she spends her time outside the States.  
  
Leo Yang (杨 狮子座,  _Yang Leo_ ) - A half Chinese-German boy with a lot of secrets. He's also the second popular student at Bramblebook and Haruho's best friend.  
  
**= Supporting Characters =**

Princess Halidia (Daihlia, pronounced as  _Dahlia_ ) - Princess of the Fyre Realm, and the sole heir to the throne.

Charles - Head ~~player~~  mage of Fyre kingdom, Daihlia's betroth.

 **= Humans =  
**Zerina Lafleur - Haruka's former best friend. She is sort of hit in the head.

Suzuka Hayashi (林 鈴鹿,  _Hayashi Suzuka_ ) _-_ Haruka's single mother. She has the same airhead part of Haruka's personality. Haruka also looks like her.

Beom-seok Kwak (곽 범석,  _Kwak Beom-seok_ ) Haruka's mysterious father with a mysterious job for North Korea. Haruka has his cold, cynical personality (but as a fake appearance).

Akana Kobayashi (小林 紅菜,  _Kobayashi Akana_ ) - Best friends with Suzuka, and an intelligent lady. Haruho aspires to be her old profession, a writer.  
  
Akiharu Kobayashi (小林 旭明,  _Kobayashi Akiharu_ ) - Haruho's normally absent father. He works for the state government, which is far away from their home.

Koharu Kobayashi (小林 小春 _, Koybayashi Koharu_ ) - ??  
  
**= Gods =**

  
  
**= Antagonists =**

**SPOILER! (Will be revealed at end of story)**


End file.
